


Weigh and Measure

by MadamMim



Series: Sentinels and Guides of Eos [2]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMim/pseuds/MadamMim
Summary: A slum mongrel living in the shiny Sentinels Tower of Eos? Riki wasn't stupid. He knew a lot of people would have a problem with it. But he also didn't give a shit. He and Iason had an arrangement. Everyone else could fuck off.However.It surprised him how blatant these assholes were about it--Sentinels and empaths alike.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: Sentinels and Guides of Eos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669597
Comments: 9
Kudos: 205
Collections: Minions' writings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write slow, but I have a plan. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to Keira Marcos, all her mods, and everyone on Rough Trade for allowing me to grow this story!

“Master Riki?”

Riki jerked awake and looked around blearily. Daryl, Iason’s Furniture, stood in the doorway of the library. Riki was reclined on the sectional, data slate on his stomach. He picked up the data slate and stretched to set it on the side table.

“What is it, Master Daryl?”

Daryl’s cheeks flushed as embarrassment tinged his empathic signature. “Please…” He shook his head. “Master Iason would like to see you in the library.”

His mission to get Daryl to drop the ‘Master’ shit wasn’t going well. Iason had explained that Daryl was just following proper protocol to address others that way. Riki thought it was all bullshit. Daryl, on the other hand, got weird every time Riki brought it up. He was willing to let it go. This time.

“Yeah, sure.”

Riki sighed, which turned into a groan as he shifted and stood from the sectional. A day of rest was a start, but not enough to recover from Iason’s three-day sex marathon. The Sentinel had been damn near insatiable. Riki had his fair share of wild nights in Ceres, but this was something else. No one had ever been so focused on Riki before. Not just his body either. More than once, Riki woke to Iason wanting to feed him, talk to him, bath him, or massage his soreness away.

It was a weird experience, but he wouldn’t change it for anything. Iason’s empathic signature had taken on a lighter tone. The deep notes of sadness and loneliness faded into the background the past few days. Making the Sentinel that called to him happy was a pleasure in itself.

Daryl bowed as Riki passed him to enter Iason’s personal library. The door shut behind him. Iason sat at his desk, afternoon light from the windows gave his blond hair an ethereal shine. It struck Riki as odd that this was his life now. He didn’t regret it, so he tried not to think about it. Riki glanced back at the closed door, shaking his head.

“I thought you were gonna talk to him again.”

Iason’s expression didn’t change, but his pale eyes tracked Riki’s progress across the room—a hint of amusement coming from him. “And I did.”

Riki snorted. “Didn’t work.” The library was like a smaller version of Katze’s office in Midas. Smaller being relative. Both rooms were still bigger than his entire apartment in Ceres. He walked around the large glass desk to stand by Iason’s chair.

Iason slipped off his gloves and took Riki’s hand. He brought the inside of Riki’s wrist to his nose, breathing deeply. Iason’s teeth brushed over Riki’s wrist and goosebumps erupted on Riki’s skin. His other hand brushed through Iason’s hair until the Sentinel lifted his head. Iason’s expression was as soft as his empathic signature felt.

A smile tugged at Riki’s lips. “Your hair’s longer,” Riki whispered. Before Iason took the holoconference in the suite’s library this morning, Iason’s hair was shorter than Riki’s. Now the blond strands almost touched the Sentinel’s shoulders. It made sense that Sentinels could change their appearance on a whim, but it was still weird to him.

Riki pushed the hair away from Iason’s face, tugging on it playfully.

Iason hummed and his eyes fluttered shut, leaning his head into Riki’s hand.

Riki tugged on Iason’s hair again. The Sentinel reopened his eyes.

“How’d your meeting go?”

“Surprisingly well.” Iason stood from his chair, keeping hold of Riki’s wrist. He led them to the small sectional on the other side of the room. A small, black box sat on the glass table in front of it. Iason sat and looked up at Riki. “Please sit?”

Riki grinned, sitting down next to Iason. “You’re getting better.”

“I endeavor to excel in all things.”

Riki snorted.

“How is your reading going?”

“Okay.” Riki made a face. “I fell asleep.”

“I suspected.” Iason’s thumb brushed over the pulse point in Riki’s wrist.

“Couldn’t resist, huh?”

“It wasn’t taxing, so I saw no reason at all to resist.”

Riki chuckled. “You say that now, but what about when we’re across the tower from each other? You gonna search for me then?” Ever since the imprinting, Riki knew that Iason tended to track him with almost every sense he had. Here—lounging in Iason’s suite—that was fine. But Riki worried it would send the Sentinel into a fugue if distance was involved. Iason on the other hand…

“It would be an interesting test.”

Riki rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sentinels. “I’ll pick up the reading later tonight. I just need a break.”

Iason nodded. After letting go of Riki’s wrist, Iason grabbed the box from the table. “This should help you with your break.” He held the box out to Riki.

It was what Riki expected, but not. He opened the box to reveal the most expensive wrist comm Riki had ever seen. The band was constructed from new, flexible Serillian metal—changing from gleaming blue in light to matte black in shadow. The face was molded glass framed with smooth, silver crystal. It probably cost more credits than Riki could make in five years as a pilot.

“Do you like it?”

Riki realized his mouth was gaping open. He closed his mouth with a click of his teeth, nodding. “Yeah, I…” A note of amusement creeped into Iason’s signature. Riki huffed at himself. “You sure you wanna give it to me? I might sell it the first chance I get.” He wouldn’t. Riki knew he wouldn’t sell it and, from the look on his face, Iason knew it, too. Getting something so expensive made him nervous.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Iason’s lips. Iason pulled back his sleeve to reveal an almost identical comm on his own wrist—only the crystal frame was gold instead of silver.

Riki blinked, looking from the comms then up to Iason’s eyes.

“I thought it only fair that you should have the ability to track me like I’ll be able to track you.” Iason lifted the comm from the box. He grabbed the bottom of the band with his thumb and index finger. A faint _click_. The band disconnected from the bottom of the comm’s face. “Normally, a B-type tracer for Pets–”

Riki narrowed his eyes.

“Unfortunately, a Pet is all the population of Eos will see you as. You and I both know it’s not true, but there are rules we must adhere to so you can live in the tower with me.”

Riki knew that. The word just made his skin crawl. To be thought of as someone’s property, not a person... He sighed.

“Normally, these B-type tracers only open to the touch of their assigned Sentinel. Yours, however…”

Iason latched the band back to the face, holding out the bottom of the band to Riki.

Riki grabbed the band like Iason had. It disconnected with another faint _click_. Riki grinned.

“All I ask is that you not remove it while others are watching.”

Considering Eos was littered with Sentinels and cameras, that only left Iason’s suite and outside of Eos entirely. He hadn’t really expected different. Just the fact that he had the ability to take it off and call it quits whenever he wanted relaxed Riki. It gave him an escape route—even if he never used it, it was there.

Riki nodded. “Sure.” Iason gave him the comm, and Riki secured it to his wrist. Riki admired it on his wrist before unlatching and relatching the comm again. Just to make sure.

Amusement washed over Riki from Iason again.

“Shut up,” Riki muttered, focusing on the comm to hide his small smile.

Wisely, Iason changed the subject. “I have a check-in with Jupiter this afternoon. Daryl can show you around and help fill you in on the etiquette and bylaws of empaths in Eos.”

Riki snorted. “Sounds delightful.”

Iason’s fingers found Riki’s chin and gently redirected Riki’s focus. Their faces were so close their noses almost touched. Riki could feel Iason taking a deep breath.

“I wish to taste you again.”

Riki shivered, grabbing hold of Iason’s knee for balance. “You promised. 27 hours,” he breathed, his heartbeat picking up.

Iason hummed, taking another deep breath as he brushed their noses together. “Tonight then.”

Riki nodded as Iason pulled back. He was torn between relief that Iason was honoring the day-long reprieve and cursing himself for asking for it in the first place.

“Lunch is ready,” Iason stated.

Thirty seconds later Daryl knocked on the door. “Lunch is ready when you are, Masters.”

\- - -

Iason left his empath and the suite behind after lunch. His lungs were still full of Riki’s scent. Selfishly, he held his breath the entire ten-minute walk to Jupiter’s tower. Iason never understood the idea of a stout junkie before. Now, through Riki, he’d begun to understand.

“Raoul says you’ve taken a mongrel as your Pet.”

Iason stopped in front of Orphe—his fellow Blondie and Sentinel of Eos Security—as he blocked the way. Iason merely raised an eyebrow at him.

Orphe raised an eyebrow in return.

“There’s nothing in the laws that say I cannot have a mongrel as a Pet.”

“There should be.”

Orphe, like most of this fellow Blondies, were normally hard to profile. Normally. At this moment, Orphe reeked of sour emotions. Anger among them.

“Is there something I help you with, Orphe?”

“I just wished to inform you that your mongrel has only one chance. As soon as it causes trouble, it’s gone.”

“Is this a decree from Jupiter or you?”

“They are one in the same.”

“I disagree, and I’m positive Jupiter would as well.”

Orphe glared unblinkingly.

“I have more important matters to attend to.” Iason walked around Orphe and went through very large, heavy double doors to Jupiter’s tower.

The lift took Iason to the top floor in a matter of seconds. When the doors opened, Iason stepped out onto the small platform in the chamber. The chamber was a large holodome—big enough to house a mid-sized spaceship. Most of the tower was filled with the crystals and hardware that housed the Actual Intelligence called Jupiter. She created all Sentinels.

A wave of blue flashed through the crystals. Iason slid to one knee and bowed his head. A single tone grew into a dispassionate voice that greeted him, echoing after it finished.

“Iason—my first creation.”

“Jupiter.”

“Raise up your head.”

Iason did. The wall of crystals projected the vague shape of a face—glowing purple eyes studied Iason.

“You look well. This is due to your new empath?”

“Yes, I feel better than I have in a long time.”

It was a long moment before there was an answer.

“Orphe tells me he is from Ceres. Is this true?”

“Yes.”

“Raoul worries that this non-citizen is here to take advantage of you.”

Iason said nothing because he wasn’t asked a question.

“Name?”

“Riki.”

He knelt in silence for a few minutes. Then a chair rose from the floor to Iason’s right.

“Let us begin.”

Iason suppressed a sigh of relief and stood. The fact that Jupiter didn’t discuss the matter further meant that she saw Riki as a non-issue. Something not important enough to waste time on. And that’s the way Iason wanted it. As long as Riki remained a non-issue, Jupiter wouldn’t interfere.

He lay back in the chair, head cradled by amplifiers. Jupiter connected with Iason, and they got to the business of running Tanagura and the Syndicate.

\- - -

“I’m not wearing that.”

Daryl lowered the skimpy shorts and belt contraption that was supposed to be a shirt. “But… It’s proper attire for Pets in Eos.”

Riki shook his head. “I’m an empath, not a Pet.” He put a new black coat on over his black shirt, pants, and riding boots—all gifts from Iason. It was his plan to introduce Eos to ‘Riki the Dark’ from the slums. He’d hate to disappoint.

“They’re one in the same.”

Riki turned his dark eyes to Daryl, glaring. Daryl flushed.

“I’m gonna say this once: I’m. Not. A. Pet. Every other motherfucker here will call me that, but I’m letting you know it’s not true. Iason and I have an arrangement. As soon as I feel like leaving, I will. Iason won’t stop me. You understand?”

“Yes, Master Riki.”

The lie was plain to see on Daryl’s face. He was confused and worried, but Furniture weren’t supposed to argue with their ‘Masters.’ Riki sighed.

“Whatever. Let’s go.”

Daryl trailed behind Riki to the lift, but Riki could feel the Furniture gathering his courage as they descended.

“Go on. Tell me what I need to know.”

“It’s not proper for a Pet to touch any Sentinel without the Sentinel’s permission. It is more common for Pets to touch each other.” Then Daryl took a deep breath, but said nothing.

Riki looked over at him, shrugging. “Don’t worry. I don't want anyone to touch me—especially if it’s a Sentinel that isn’t Iason.”

Daryl let out the breath he’d been holding, projecting relief.

“Okay.” Riki figured there was history there, but he didn’t want to get into it right then. “What about you?”

Daryl blinked. “Me, Master Riki?”

Normally, Riki wouldn’t give a shit about any of this, but he noticed in the nine days he’d been in Eos that Daryl made an effort to _not_ touch Iason and Riki. It made Riki curious why. Was this some bullshit Furniture thing or a Daryl thing?

“They call you Furniture, but you’re still human. Right?”

“Correct.”

Riki extended his hand for Daryl to shake.

Daryl folded in on himself, but didn’t move away. Wide-eyed, Daryl looked from Riki’s face to his hand and back again.

Riki raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Daryl slowly stretched his hand toward Riki. Then the lift stopped. Daryl jerked his hand back, cheeks red again, before the doors slid open.

Hmm. Probably a bullshit rule then.

“This floor has a salon where the Pets gather and socialize—with their Sentinel’s permission of course—while their Sentinel is otherwise occupied.”

Riki put his hands in his pockets and strolled out of the lift after Daryl’s stiff back. This level was fairly similar to Iason’s suite. Minimal design with metal and glass. But Riki noted that the metal was nothing he’d ever seen before coming to Eos. At first it looked silver, but there were flecks of yellow, red, gold, and green in it, too. Probably made with a Sentinel’s sense of smell in mind.

As he came out of his thoughts, Riki noticed everyone stopped to stare at them.

No, not them. _Him._

Not that he gave a shit about the staring. Riki was more irritated with the other empaths for actively slamming against his shields. He scowled, ignoring them again and focusing on Daryl.

“Master Iason has set up an account for you. You may buy anything you wish in the salon or the marketplace.”

Riki blinked. Iason hadn’t mentioned an account. Part of his mongrel pride didn’t want to use it. He had credits saved up. He could take care of himself. However. Riki glanced around at all the people on this level—mostly Pets and Furniture, he suspected—and all of them were wearing expensive clothes, jewelry, shoes, and comms. A few of them were even enhanced—part human, part android. Logically, Riki understood that what little he had wouldn’t last a day in Eos. He sighed.

“Where’s it at?”

“The marketplace for Pets is on the other side of this level. We will visit there after the salon.”

They called it a salon, but it was just a fancy word for club. The middle of the floor was full of bodies dancing to music with a heavy beat. A bar was off to one side. The other side was full of sectionals, chairs, and tables arranged for conversation. Daryl led him over to a sectional with a young guy—light hair and blue eyes with a baby face, Riki figured he wasn’t even 20 years old yet—sitting stiffly among others sitting just a stiffly.

Daryl bowed to the guy in greeting. “Tomas, I would like to introduce you to Master Iason’s new Pet. This is Master Riki.”

Tomas’ eyes barely glanced at Riki. “Is he marked?”

“Yes. B-type collar.”

Tomas looked at Riki’s wrists. A flash of annoyance passed over his baby face as he looked back at Daryl.

“I need to see it.”

Everyone turned to look at Riki then—even Daryl.

“What?”

Daryl stepped closer, talking low. “Master Riki, Tomas has requested to see your collar.”

Riki furrowed his brows.

“Your wrist comm is—”

“I know what it is. Why does he need to see it?”

“I am the leader of the Furniture as appointed by my Sentinel, Master Aisha. When there are no Sentinels present, all Furniture and the Pets assigned to them will answer to me.”

Riki snorted. “That so?”

Tomas stood from the sectional. “Are you disobeying a direct order?”

“Nope.” Riki shrugged. “You never directed anything toward _me_.”

Tomas’ empathic signature was flooded with indignation. “Disobeying a direct order is a violation of Eos law. Now I have to—”

“Riki,” Daryl whispered, immediately drawing Riki’s attention. He had that wide-eyed look again, but Daryl wasn’t shocked or embarrassed this time. He was terrified. “Please.”

Riki kept his sigh internal. He lifted his arm, pushing back the sleeve of his coat to show his wrist comm. “Happy now?” he said to Tomas.

Tomas glanced at the wrist comm before glaring at Riki. “It is proper for a Pet to wear their collars visibly for others to see.”

“Proper protocol or proper etiquette?”

Tomas’ lips thinned.

Riki smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

All the people seated around Tomas—Furniture, Riki figured from the abundance of clothes and lack of jewelry—started whispering to each other.

A flush colored Tomas’ baby face, but he held his head high. “You are both dismissed.”

Daryl bowed. “Thank you for—”

Riki snorted again and walked away.

Outside the salon, Riki paused. His awareness of Iason had been lurking weakly in the background of his mind. But it suddenly got stronger—like his signal got a boost somehow. Riki wasn’t worried exactly. Iason wasn’t in pain or calling for him. He just got louder—even with the distance between them. Riki was still wondering at the reason why when Daryl caught up with him.

“Master Riki—”

“What the fuck was that about?”

Daryl glanced back at the salon then at a camera in the ceiling. “I can explain on the way to the marketplace.”

“Lead the way, Master Daryl.”

“Please—” Daryl glanced around again then started walking.

Riki followed along, listening to Daryl filtering through the storm of emotions he was actively projecting. The overall tone was distress. Riki sighed and started projecting calm toward Daryl. He didn’t like influencing people like that, but it felt like Daryl was on the verge of panic.

“So what’s with you and the ‘Master’ thing? I said you could just call me Riki. And you did it fine back there. So what the fuck?”

Daryl sighed. “It’s my training. It feels strange to leave out the honorific.” He rubbed his hands against his pants as they walked, panic slowly decreasing from his signature. “And if I were to address you without the honorific in front of other Pets or,” Daryl paused to visibly shudder, “or Sentinels, I would be punished.”

“Punished by who?”

“Whomever felt insulted or Master Iason.”

Riki frowned. “Iason’s punished you before?”

“I have not given a reason for anyone to punish me in a long time. And, if all that I’ve heard is true, I would rather have Master Iason punish me than Master Aisha. Or Master Raoul,” Daryl concluded, shuddering again.

Riki vaguely remembered Raoul’s threat from their confrontation. “Does Raoul liquidate people as punishment?”

Daryl nodded. “As a last resort, yes. Master Raoul prefers to use the transgressor as part of his experiments. Sometimes it doesn’t go well.”

He hummed, thinking that over. “And Aisha?”

“Master Aisha believes the severity of the punishment should match the severity of the crime.”

“Okay. So, death aside, what’s the worst you’ve heard?” Riki immediately regretted asking. Daryl went white as a sheet.

“A few years ago… Sev was relieved of his arms and legs then sold to a brothel in Midas.”

Riki’s fists clenched. He stuffed them in his pockets to avoid punching a wall. “Sick fucker.”

Daryl nodded, but said nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Riki started projecting calm again—for himself as much as Daryl this time. He kept quiet to give Daryl a chance to recover.

They must have taken the long way around. Riki slowed as Daryl lead them into a garden. They walked through the glass doors and hit a wall of hot air. Riki stopped. There were more plants in this room than Riki had seen in his whole life. He admired the colors of all the plant life growing everywhere. Greens, reds, blues, purples, yellows. They didn’t assault his eyes like the neon signs in Ceres or Midas. All these colors were soft and inviting.

Riki came back from his awe to see Daryl standing in front of him, smiling softly.

“This is one of the many conservatories in Eos. It specializes in plant life from tropical environments.”

Riki nodded slowly. He looked around again before following Daryl at a slower pace than they’d previously done.

Daryl wrung his hands before clasping them behind his back. “I’m sorry about Tomas.”

“What about him?”

“I should have informed you earlier that he has a tendency to be—”

“A dick?”

Daryl stifled a laugh, shaking his head. “Strict.”

Riki shrugged. “I’m not worried about him.”

“You should be, at least a little. His Sentinel, Master Aisha, oversees the daily operations of Tanagura and works closely with Master Orphe—the Sentinel that oversees the security of Eos.”

“So what?”

“Master Aisha can influence Master Orphe to remove anyone from Eos if they pose a threat.”

Riki stopped. Daryl stopped with him. “Threat? How do I pose a threat to Sentinels? Any one of them could crush me with one hand.” Not that Riki planned to fight fair if he had to square off with a Sentinel. He had tricks up his sleeve.

“Master Orphe keeps the peace in Eos. Anything or anyone that upsets it is removed. An extension of their appointments is being part of the council that runs the Testing Board.”

Riki groaned. No wonder that fucker’s name sounded familiar. Iason had mentioned it in passing when they were talking about the Testers. He had a feeling that he’d run into Aisha sooner or later. Just because Iason didn’t give a damn about how Riki fooled the Testers while growing up at Guardian, didn’t mean the others wouldn’t be curious.

“Okay, I have a deal for you,” Riki said as they started walking again. “If you give me a quick rundown of all the top Sentinels in Eos, I’ll do my best to ignore the stupid fuckers walking around here.”

Daryl blinked. “You… will behave in front of the others?”

“Ha! No. I said I’ll ignore them when they’re being stupid. I’ll do my best not to break any rules, but I’m not bowing to these shallow dicks. I’m here to help Iason. End of story.”

Daryl nodded, a look of consideration on his face. “Master Iason seems much better than before.”

Riki took one last look around before they left the conservatory. He’d have to ask later where the others were located. “Yeah, healing him was pretty easy. I would have left after that, but I feel like that bitch’ll do something to him again as soon as I leave.”

“I meant… Um, do you mean Master Mimea?”

“Yeah, fuck that bitch.”

“She hurt my Master?” Daryl had a look of horror on his face.

Riki nodded.

A dark look overrode Daryl’s horror. It was the first time Riki had seen Daryl truly angry.

“You wanna help me figure out what her deal is?”

Daryl nodded firmly. “Whatever I can do to keep my Masters safe.”

It threw Riki a little that he seemed to be included in Daryl’s declaration, but he nodded in acceptance. He’d take what he could get.

\- - -

It wasn’t possible for a Sentinel to feel physical fatigue, but Iason was mentally fatigued. The session with Jupiter had lasted hours. Iason had planned to return to the suite after checking in with Jupiter, but there were things Jupiter brought to his attention, so he headed for his office.

The lift stopped, and the doors of Jupiter’s Tower opened to reveal Aisha. Unlike Orphe, Aisha’s nearly flat scent profile gave nothing about her mental state away. She inclined her head in acknowledgement.

“Iason.”

“Aisha. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Orphe failed to inform you of the summons with your new Pet tomorrow at 900 hours. It is to be tested and graded. This is mandatory and non-negotiable.”

Iason nodded. “Is there anything else?”

“The full board will be seated for this summons.”

Iason raised an eyebrow. “He’s not to be experimented on.”

“Of course not.” Without another word, Aisha turned and walked away.

Iason resumed walking to his office. Riki had to be tested. That was part of the Pet protocol. But Iason had scheduled for him to be tested two days from now—within the assessment time window for new Pets. They were up to something. Iason needed to reschedule his morning so he could attend this summons personally. Daryl could give an accurate account of what occurred around him, but he was only human. Things could be missed or overlooked.

His office was high in Eos Tower. It overlooked Tanagura and Midas. Beyond that, there was the trade port. Ships landed and took off as the sun was edging closer to the horizon. Iason darkened the windows and called for Katze.

His subordinate’s face appeared on the holoscreen.

“Yes, Alpha?”

“I need you to move my 900 appointment tomorrow. Riki has been called in for testing.”

“And Karinese Ambassador? What should I tell her?”

“Ask when is best for her to reschedule.”

“The Ambassador was only staying on Amoi until tonight.”

Iason shrugged. “If she can’t stay here, I can go to her. If that is not possible, we can holoconference. However, I know she would rather meet in person.”

Katze’s face never moved, but Iason see the Onyx Sentinel’s mind working rapidly in his eyes. “Raoul has lifted your travel restrictions?”

“Not yet, but he will.”

Katze raised an eyebrow. “Very well.”

A light glowed above the doorway out of his office. He’d come sooner than Iason expected.

“Speaking of. I will to contact you later. There are concerns Jupiter has brought to me that we must discuss.”

“Of course, Alpha.” Katze nodded his head and the screen went blank. The windows transitioned back to transparent, and the door opened.

Raoul entered with thunderous look on his face. “Why would I lift your travel restrictions? I doubt that slumdog would have such an effect on you in a matter of days.” Raoul paused in front of Iason’s desk, taking a pointed breath. “What _is_ that smell?”

Iason took in the scents of the room. Nothing seemed out of place to him. “Which scent do you mean?”

“A musk. It’s an interesting musk with a hint of ozone. Can you not smell it?”

“I can. That’s Riki’s scent.”

“ _That_ is your mouthy mutt?”

“Yes.”

Raoul’s frowned like he did when confronted with a problem that had an elusive solution.

Iason understood Raoul’s confusion. Riki’s scent was one of the many things that called to Iason. He hadn’t bothered changing clothes after touching Riki today. Nor had he cleaned his hands. Part of him wanted to keep Riki’s scent with him throughout the day. This was the first time Raoul had a chance to take in Riki’s true scent. Riki was covered in garbage at their first encounter. The second time Raoul was already keyed in to his own empath, Mimea.

Raoul’s expression pinched before it went blank. “Why is the scent so strong? Did it hump your leg before leaving your suite?”

Strangely, Iason wished that had occurred. Bringing Riki pleasure of all kinds was something he planned on doing repeatedly for as long as he could.

“No, he didn’t.” Iason stood and walked around his desk, not bothering to answer Raoul’s first question. “You may run tests if you like, but I am fit to travel again.”

Raoul crossed his arms and tilted his head, taking in Iason fully with his senses.

Iason waited for a few minutes before Raoul looked him in the eye again. “Any headaches?”

“No.”

“Sensory spikes?”

“No.”

“When was the last time you used the Cradle? And do not bother stretching the truth. I know you are using it nightly.”

Iason kept his surprise internal. “The night before I met Riki.” Raoul paused to detect any deception, but there was none. It was the truth. He hadn’t even thought about seeking the sensory free haven the Cradle provided.

“Very well. What level is Gilbert currently on?”

Without thinking, Iason scanned for the other Sentinel. A complete sweep of the tower for Gilbert’s heartbeat. He frowned. “Gilbert isn’t in the tower.”

Raoul’s brow furrowed. “Correct.”

A sensory sweep like that would have sent him into a fugue state before. However, he also caught Riki’s calm heartbeat 30 levels below. Even that brief sensory contact with Riki helped steady Iason.

“Will you lift the travel restriction?”

“The standard trial period for a new Pet is seven days. I will lift the restriction three days from now—if, and only if, you are stable when I check you then.”

Iason nodded.

“Now,” Raoul started, his shoulders relaxing, “How was your meeting with Jupiter?”

Iason led his friend over to the sectional in his office. These moments with Raoul were getting rarer lately. Most of that was caused by Iason’s condition and his refusal to get a Pet. It would be a boon to their friendship if Raoul could accept Riki, but for now it was enough that they could return to the way things had been before.

He spent time catching up with Raoul. After, he called Katze to finish their talk and finalize his schedule.

\- - -

The marketplace reminded Riki of the classier sections of Midas. Most of the shops were closing for the day, but the smell of good food was in the air and the empathic tone of the place was one of contentment. Much better than that stupid salon across the level. He’d take happy shopkeepers over nosey empaths any day.

“Where’s a good place to buy cigs around here?”

Daryl pulled in the hand that been pointing something out. “Has Master Iason approved of their purchase?”

“Does he need to?”

“The scent may adversely affect his senses.”

Riki made a face. “We’ll find out. Where can I get some?”

Daryl wrung his hands before changing direction. “This way, Master Riki.”

“Just so you know I’m buying them to see if he can handle them. I’ll suck it up and quit if he can’t.”

Tension seeped out of Daryl’s shoulders. “Thank you, Master Riki.”

“Sure.”

Riki made note of several stores that he wanted to come back and visit. He could feel eyes watching his every move, but the rest of their walk was uneventful. They went back to suite not long after Amoi’s two moons began to rise in the sky.

“Master Iason may not be back yet. Sometimes there is work to be done late into the night,” Daryl said as the suite doors opened.

“Not tonight.” Riki could feel Iason in the living area.

Daryl had a look of alarm before taking off his shoes and rushing into the suite. Riki followed behind with his shoes still on.

“My apologies, Master Iason.” Daryl bowed low to the Sentinel from across the room. Iason, for his part, looked and felt relaxed on the sectional. “Dinner is not ready and we have not had a chance to wash. I must reek of outside scents.”

Riki frowned, looking between the two.

Iason waved this away. “No apologies necessary. You may start dinner now and wash after we’ve eaten.”

“Thank you, Master.” Daryl straightened, but didn’t look up from the floor as he hurried from the room.

“Just how bad did things get around here?” Riki strolled toward Iason, hands in his pockets.

Iason looked thoughtful. “At the time, I thought I was handling things well. And, to be fair, most Pets and Furniture make it a point to wash outside scents from their body before their Sentinel returns.”

“Why?”

“The suites are designed to be as nonabrasive to my senses as possible. Outside scents can put us on edge.”

He stopped in front of Iason, raising an eyebrow. “Am I putting you on edge?”

Iason took a deep breath in. “Only because there is distance between us.”

Riki grinned and climbed on Iason’s lap, straddling his legs. “That better?” He was folded into Iason’s arms and the Sentinel buried his nose in Riki’s neck. The skin at the base of Riki’s neck tingled where Iason rubbed his face. He stroked Iason’s hair, holding him close.

A hint of teeth on his neck made Riki jump. “Whoa. Don’t get too excited. The 27 hours aren’t over yet.” Riki was really talking to both of them. Both the position and the brush of Iason’s teeth got the attention of his cock. Still, he needed the time. He had questions.

Iason sighed, taking in another lungful before sitting back.

Riki felt Iason pull something out of his jacket pocket. The Sentinel held up the cigs, and Riki shrugged. “Would it bother you?”

He brought the cigs closer and took a delicate sniff. Then Iason copied Riki by shrugging. “It will be an interesting test.”

“You and your tests.” He grinned and put the box of cigs back in his pocket.

“I’m not nearly as bad as Raoul.”

“Hmm,” Riki said to avoid saying other things about that dick. “Hey, what’s this shit about an account I can use?”

“Most empaths don’t have skills outside of being there for their Sentinel. They’ve been trained for something that earns them a certain lifestyle, not credits. It’s expected that the Sentinel provides those things for them.”

“Uh-huh. And what about after the Sentinel gets rid of them?”

Iason’s expression was blank, but he projected something like regret. “Most are sold to brothels after they lose their Sentinel’s interest or reach a certain time limit.”

Riki frowned. “What’s the time limit?”

“When the empath has lived with a Sentinel for 25 years.”

“Okay, I’ll bite. Why? Is it an age thing?”

Iason shook his head. “Normally, an empath is enhanced with nanites–”

Riki snorted. “Sucks for them.”

Iason grinned, but continued, “Nanites slow the aging process significantly, but the time limit law is more to avoid attachment. That is also why bonding is illegal. When empaths in the past tried to bond with their Sentinel, it would damage our ability to connect with Jupiter.”

That made Riki blink. “You connect with Jupiter?”

“Yes, it’s easier to share information if we connect mind to mind—so to speak.” His ungloved hands traveled up Riki’s thighs to rest at his hips.

“Hmm,” Riki hummed in thought. Not that Iason made it easy to think. Riki could feel Iason’s thumbs rubbing over his hipbones. “If you connect with Jupiter, won’t they find out that I’m not a ‘Pet.’”

“There are ways I can connect with Jupiter without sharing the whole of my mind.”

Both Riki’s eyebrows raised. That was the most rebellious thing he’d heard a Sentinel say about the almighty Jupiter. “Mmm, that’s a dangerous game you’re playing.”

“There’s a reason I was placed in charge of the Syndicate,” he murmured, leaning in to scent Riki’s neck again.

Riki’s skin tingled wherever Iason touched him. No matter how brief the contact. He threaded his fingers in Iason’s blond hair, tugging. Iason growled and pulled Riki closer.

“It appears I’m not the only one that likes to play dangerous games.” The deep timbre of Iason’s voice made Riki shiver.

“You got that right,” Riki breathed.

Iason chuckled and leaned back against the sectional, putting a little distance between them. “Not yet, Riki. I gave my word.”

It took some effort on Riki’s part to clear his head. He nodded and climbed out of Iason’s lap, stretching. The windows showed the full glory of Amoi’s moons. Riki put his hands in his pockets, walking closer to the window.

Iason watched the light and shadows play over his empath’s face. He hadn’t intended to push Riki away, but he didn’t smell upset. He was taking deep breaths, heart rate slowing. Iason spoke when Riki seemed a little more settled.

“I was informed earlier this afternoon that you’re to be tested and graded.”

Riki’s heart stuttered, but had no reaction otherwise. “I figured. When?”

“Tomorrow at 900 hours.”

Riki said nothing.

“Are you afraid?”

“Not really.” He shrugged. “I’ll just need some time alone tonight and tomorrow before we go.”

Iason raised an eyebrow. It was impossible to be alone in a tower full of Sentinels.

Riki snorted, turning away from the window and walking back to Iason. “Yeah, I know, but ya know what I mean. A break from the handsiness and sex. I need to get my shields in order.”

“Are they not in order now?” Aside from the familiar pull and pleasant buzz at the base of his skull that were normal now in Riki’s presence, there were no changes that Iason could detect. The complexity of Riki’s abilities were fascinating to Iason. In terms of ability, other empaths were like a brown dwarf while Riki was an entire galaxy.

“Mostly they are. Empaths here are like children. They’ve been slamming against my shields all afternoon. Just need to wash ‘em off.”

“Would you like to do that now while Daryl is finishing dinner?”

“Hmm. How long do I have?”

Iason tilted his head, listening. “10 minutes.”

Riki nodded. “I’m gonna take a quick shower then.”

His empath held out his hand. Iason took the invitation, feeling the rough skin of Riki’s knuckles while scenting his wrist. Riki’s other fingers combed through Iason’s hair. The sensation made a tiny smile pull at Iason’s lips. Iason’s expression was back to something more neutral when he lifted his head. Riki still grinned at him before heading for their bedroom.

Iason abandoned his reading and went to find Daryl. His Furniture was dutifully making them food. A blush heated up his face when Iason entered the kitchen. Daryl set aside his task and bowed low.

“Master. How may I serve you?”

“You may continue with your task. I came to inquire about your outing with Riki.”

Daryl straightened and went back to his task. “Overall, things went well.” He paused, clearing his throat. “He had a small argument with Master Aisha’s Furniture—Tomas.”

“What about?”

“Tomas abhors anything to do with Ceres. He was very abrupt and high-handed with Master Riki. Your Pet did not take well to that kind of treatment.”

“Empath,” Iason corrected gently. “You may call Riki my empath instead of my Pet.”

That flush spread to Daryl’s neck. “Yes, Master Iason.”

“Daryl.”

His Furniture flinched, then froze.

He let go of the urge to sigh. They just saw each other, but Iason was already missing Riki. Everything in Eos was very predictable—except the man who agreed to be his empath. Empath, but not a Pet. A proud man with fire in his eyes.

Iason sat at the table, attempting to make Daryl feel more at ease. “Are you afraid of Riki?”

Daryl finally looked at him, eyes wide. “No, Master.”

“Then tell me your concerns. Why do you smell so nervous?”

“I apologize. I…” Daryl took a deep breath. “I simply haven’t adjusted to the new changes.”

Iason raised an eyebrow and waited for the rest of the truth. New empaths in the suite never flustered Daryl like this in the past.

“Master Riki is very different from all the others,” Daryl began. “We were watched and talked about wherever we went. He’s very dismissive of how things work here, and I feel like it will be a matter of time before he gets into a confrontation.”

Iason nodded in agreement of Daryl’s assessment. “How did Riki react to the scrutiny?”

“He didn’t.” Daryl seemed to struggle to find the right words before he said, “It was as if he didn’t even notice.”

Iason doubted that was the case. “Anything else?”

“He seemed very interested in the conservatories. I promised to show him the location of the others at some point.”

He nodded, distantly listening to Riki finish his shower. “Thank you for helping him today, Daryl.”

“It was my pleasure, Master.”

\- - -

Iason stood behind Riki as his empath finished cleaning his teeth. He lightly traced his fingers over the bruises on Riki’s arms. Riki shivered under his touch.

“You’re lucky I refuse to dress like a Pet. Hard to hide those otherwise.”

Iason hummed, leaning down to scent Riki’s neck. His hands slid under Riki’s shirt to play with his empath’s nipples. Arousal blended in with Riki’s normal scent. Iason took a deeper breath and lifted his head. “Your 27 hours are up,” Iason whispered in Riki’s ear.

“Fucking good.” Riki turned abruptly, wrapping his arms around Iason’s neck and sealing their mouths together.

Iason took advantage of the position. He lifted Riki off his feet, ravishing Riki’s mouth while walking to their bedroom. Riki held on, and Iason pressed his empath into the bed. When they broke for breath, Iason began undressing Riki. Shirt quickly found its way to the floor. Then Iason tugged on Riki’s pants.

“Lift your hips, please?”

Riki grinned and did as requested. Once naked, Riki sat up and reached for Iason’s clothes.

Iason spread a hand over his empath’s chest and gently pushed Riki to lay down again. Riki made himself comfortable among the pillows. Still fully clothed, Iason leaned down and began imprinting on his empath.

Riki chuckled. “You gonna do this every time I leave the suite?”

Iason grinned against Riki’s nipple. “Are you complaining?”

“Nah.” Riki shrugged, running his fingers through Iason’s hair. “Just curious.”

“It won’t be as extensive as the first one. Scents change subtly every day. I’m merely cataloging the changes in your scent profile.”

Riki snorted. “Sounds exciting.”

Iason took Riki’s nipple between his teeth before sealing his lips around it. Riki arched his back. A shiver ran through Riki’s body as he hummed. Iason was telling the truth about this imprinting, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to take his time. Riki was fascinating to watch. Very responsive and sensitive to stimulation.

Iason had never engaged in a sexual act before Riki. He had seen plenty in his existence. The Pets copulated quite frequently when their Sentinels were occupied or—in some cases—at the request of their Sentinel. All the Pets in Eos were trained to be as perfunctory as possible in all things, so as not to grate on their Sentinel’s senses. As a result, sex had always seemed like a waste of time to Iason. It lasted a few minutes, bodies rocked and twitched, then it was over. Furniture cleaned up the mess, and everyone went on with their day.

Riki on the other hand. Riki moaned, swore, twitched, kissed, grabbed, tugged, squeezed, squirmed, panted, and screamed in his pleasure. For three days, Iason took Riki as many times as his empath could handle. Iason played with him for hours at a time, and Riki always wanted more.

“Are you still sore?” Iason asked after Riki flinched minutely from his prodding finger.

“A little.” Riki’s hips still undulated, trying to get Iason’s finger inside. “I’m good.”

Iason hummed, circling his finger around Riki’s hole—tantalizing more than stimulating. He kissed his way down Riki’s chest. Nearly tasteless cleansers from his earlier shower mixed together with Riki’s natural taste. Iason wanted more. His tongue laved Riki’s skin all around the area. Lifting his head, Iason blew out a soft breath. Riki shuddered as his skin prickled in waves. Riki’s hardened cock swayed enticingly, but Iason ignored it. Teeth nipped at his empath’s pelvic bone.

“Iason,” Riki growled. “Stop fucking teasing me.”

He smirked. “Very well.” Iason swallowed Riki’s cock down completely, vibrating his muscles as he constricted his throat.

A choked-off scream escaped Riki’s lips, back bowing off the bed.

Iason hummed again before relaxing his throat a little, bobbing his head up and down.

Riki’s back lowered onto the bed again. Shaky fingers found their way to Iason’s hair. At first, Riki kept a tight fist around Iason’s blond tresses. Then, after Iason established a steady rhythm, Riki stroked his hair. Fingers almost petting the silk-like strands. Iason hummed low in his throat. Riki’s breath stuttered, fist clenching and tugging on Iason’s hair again. The sensation made Iason’s scalp tingle.

That was a main reason why Iason had changed his appearance. Iason—like most Sentinels—kept their hair short because it prevented distraction. However, since he took Riki for the first time, Iason craved Riki’s touch. Craved Riki’s fingers tugging on his hair in the throes of pleasure. Which was why his blond hair now stopped at his waist—an easy reach for shaky fingers.

Keeping his eyes open, Iason delighted in watching Riki drown with pleasure. Breaths came in heaving pants, making Riki’s taut stomach ripple. Legs flexed restlessly under Iason’s weight. Hips pushed upward—unable to go far because of Iason’s restraining arm over them. Iason’s other hand traveled a slow path from Riki’s hole, across the perineum, tickling the underside of heavy sacs, and back again. Over and over and over. Riki shivered. A fine sheen of sweat appeared on his empath’s skin.

“Oh fuck,” Riki panted. “So good.”

Iason paused to suck at the head of Riki’s cock. On the way up from Riki’s hole, Iason fingers squeezed Riki’s plump sacs. Hips jerked under Iason’s arm. He brought his hand up to stroke Riki’s wet shaft, lubricating his fingers with saliva. Then Iason resumed bobbing his head up and down. Serving as both a tease and a warning, Iason circled his finger around Riki’s hole before penetrating.

Riki moaned above him. Fingers pulled on blond tresses.

Inside, Riki was soft and warm. He slid in a second finger, which penetrated easily. Iason only stopped when he felt a bump—a cluster of nerves. With a thought, Iason willed his fingers to swell. Riki’s insides shuddered and tightened around his thicker digits. Iason scraped his nail over the bump of Riki’s prostate repeatedly.

“Ahh!” Riki went ridged—every muscle awash in his release.

Iason greedily swallowed every drop of Riki’s come.

His empath’s eyes were half-lidded, breathing harsh pants between upturned lips. Iason kept his fingers inside and maneuvered Riki onto his stomach. His empath rolled over easily.

Riki hummed, head turning to keep an eye on him. “Iason?”

Leaning over, Iason licked sweat from Riki’s neck. “Do you need to rest?”

“Why?” Riki laughed on a breath. His eyes were open and alight with mischief. “You tired?” Reaching out, he tangled his fingers in Iason’s hair again and tugged.

Iason couldn’t stop the small smile that bloomed on his face. “Far from it.”

Riki’s hole clenched, swallowing Iason’s fingers deeper. “Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Iason escorted Riki in silence to a room he’d never been. The silence didn’t bother Riki. He actually appreciated it. Plus, Riki could still feel the heat from Iason’s hand on his lower back as he took a seat in the middle of the room. He slouched in the chair and adjusted his jacket, making sure the collar covered fresh bites on the back of his neck.

Iason had to wait outside. Inside, Riki was staring down the 15 Sentinels seated at the half-circle table in front of him. There were three Sentinels of every level: Blondies, Platinas, Rubies, Bronze, and Onyx. Riki contained his surprise to see Katze as one of the three Onyx. Three Pets were off to the side on their knees, heads bowed. The gaudy diamond and emerald necklace indicated that Mimea was one of the Pets. He scowled. Reflexively, Riki pulled his shields in tighter.

It looked like the three Blondies were running the show. They were seated in the center of the table—directly in front of Riki. The first Blondie sat in the very center, a low level of distain on his face. Blondie One needed to up his game if he wanted to compete with that asshole, Raoul. Blondie Two sat to Blondie One’s right, expression as blank as a wall. Blondie Three sat on Blondie One’s Left—strangely wearing a look of curiosity. Riki stopped himself from actively scanning the room. Just like old times.

Blondie One looked down his nose at Riki. He was the first to speak. “Do you understand why you are here?”

“Yup.”

Blondie One scowled, impatience coming off him in waves. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself?”

Riki raised an eyebrow and waited, erring on the side of caution. He wasn’t exactly sure what they were looking for. Best not to light your own crematory.

He and Blondie One had a tense stare-down. Riki tilted up his chin, refusing to be the first to break. Blondie One’s eyes narrowed, signature spiking with anger.

Blondie Three leaned forward and smiled. “Good morning, Riki.”

Riki ignored his opponent and focused on Blondie Three. “Good morning.”

“This is Sentinel Orphe—Chief of Eos Operations and one of three Board Council heads,” he said as he gestured to Blondie One. “This is Sentinel Aisha—Chief of Tanagura Operations and the second head of the Board Council,” he continued, gesturing to the blank-faced Blondie Two.

Riki tried not to react to the names.

“And,” Blondie Three gestured to himself, “I’m Zeke—Chief of Natural Sciences and the third head of the Board Council. The rest of the Sentinels here today comprise the Testing Board.”

Some of them looked vaguely familiar to Riki. He nodded to them before looking back to Zeke.

“I believe Orphe was wondering how and why you hid your abilities from the Board.” Riki had to give Zeke some credit. At least he was trying to _not_ be an asshole.

Riki shrugged. “We never heard anything good in Guardian about getting picked by Testers. And I have what you’d call a stubborn streak, so I learned how to shield myself.”

“Did any of the officials at Guardian help you learn these abilities?” Aisha questioned, voice cold. Her empathic signature was next to nonexistent. Riki wondered at that before he snorted, shaking his head.

“No. Not even close. They beat us if they thought we were ruining their chances of selling us off. They’d’ve killed me if they found out I was hiding from their highest financial contributors.” Riki waved his hand, indicating all those seated at the table.

Most of the Sentinels exchanged glances, but said nothing. If they came down on the bastards running Guardian, Riki wouldn’t lose any sleep at night. The things that went on in the shadows at Guardian prepared Riki well for the unforgiving streets of Ceres. You were either a fighter, a victim, or a corpse. Riki made his choice young and stuck to it.

Zeke broke the silence. “Are you willing to be tested and graded today?”

There wasn’t really a choice, and he knew that. Riki shrugged again. “Sure.”

Zeke smiled and nodded, gesturing to the three Pets on their knees off to the side. “Tell us how they feel.”

Riki tried not to sigh. Now he had a dilemma.

Two of the three empaths were shielding—trying to keep him out. Trying. Their shields were more like air filters. A passive scan would only pick up whatever the empath wanted them to pick up. An active scan would see it for the sad excuse of shielding that it was.

The problem was Riki wasn’t sure if these snotty Sentinels and pampered Pets knew if there was more than one kind of empathy. If he gave them the passive scan, he’d be graded low. If he gave them an active scan, he would probably be graded high. There was merit in testing low. It could take him out of spotlight of being the new empath in Eos. But he doubted it. Not to mention it made his skin crawl to present himself as weak in front of all these Sentinels.

So fuck them.

Riki gestured to Mimea and the guy in the middle. “Those two are trying to project a calm demeanor to hide that they’re actually being smug little shits on the inside.” He gestured to the third guy closest to him, saying, “And this one is so scared I’m surprised he isn’t visibly shaking.” Then Riki snorted, gesturing back to the first two empaths. “Now she’s really pissed and the guy in the middle is shocked. You want me to keep going?”

The Sentinels exchanged glances, but—again—said nothing. Except Zeke.

“No, no. That was more than sufficient,” Zeke said with a grin.

Riki picked up a hint of amusement from Zeke while Orphe seemed like he was about to explode.

“How would you deal with a Sentinel in a fugue state?” Aisha questioned out of nowhere.

“Depends on how they got there.” Riki shrugged. “If they get distracted by one sense, give them a different one to focus on. Or take them away from what they’re focused on.”

“And if it is not because of something sense related?” Aisha continued.

Riki frowned, noting Zeke did too out of the corner of his eye. “I’d have to judge that in the moment.”

“Excellent,” Orphe said, flashing a condescending smile. “We happen to have a Sentinel in fugue from emotional distress.” He gestured to the wall behind Riki. “Now wake him.”

Riki frowned and turned, shocked at what he saw. A tall Sentinel shuffled through a previously hidden doorway by a young girl. The Sentinel had to be a Bronze. He had brown hair with reddish tint and dead green eyes. The young girl—Riki figured it was the Bronze Sentinel’s Furniture—led him by gently guiding his arm, a worried look on her face. Riki jumped from his chair and stopped in front of the Bronze Sentinel.

He glanced at the girl. “What’s his name?”

“Master Yang,” she whispered, glancing toward the other empaths in the room.

“How long’s he been like this?”

The girl’s lip quivered. “Since last night, Master Riki.”

“Shit.” Those fuckers did this on purpose. Riki reached up and gently thumbed the Sentinel’s eyelids closed. He kept his hands on Yang’s face and closed his own eyes—ignoring the spikes of anger, surprise, and indignation from around the room.

Riki mapped the Sentinel’s aura. The outer layers were intact and whole—unlike Iason when they first met. However, Yang’s core was a black hole of misery. Iason’s core hadn’t been in great shape when they met, but this was so much worse. If a regular human felt like this, they would’ve shot themselves by now. He couldn’t help wondering what they did to make him feel like this. Riki sighed. There wasn’t an easy solution, but he bet they were counting on him to fail.

Not if ‘Riki the Dark’ had anything to say about it.

He began to construct shielding. Layer after layer around Yang’s core. It was only something he’d heard about—blocking off someone’s emotions. The old empath that taught him had only used an emotional block when someone was going to harm themselves or others. There was no telling how many layers it would take before the pull of Yang’s black hole of a core was negated—until emotions stopped drowning the mind in misery. It wasn’t a long-term solution, but he could try to help more after the Sentinel became lucid.

Riki lost track of time. But it was around the seventy-fifth layer of shielding when Yang took a deep breath. The Sentinel shuddered.

“Hiro,” Yang slurred.

Riki heard someone sob. He opened his eyes and turned toward the sound. The third empath—the scared shitless one—was crawling in their direction with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Master. I had to… He said that… I’m so sorry.”

Yang’s core pulsed with life and hope, rippling through his body under Riki’s hands. Riki turned his attention back to the Bronze Sentinel.

“Yang,” Riki said in quiet voice. “Can you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“Can you sense your empath in the room?”

“Yes.”

“Describe him to me.”

“Gentle. Strong. Beautiful.” Yang took another deep breath. Riki began peeling away the shielding as Yang spoke, letting his mind reconnect with his emotions. “Dark eyes. Soft skin. Soothing voice. Musk and sunlight.”

The empath stopped next to him, leaning heavily on Riki’s legs. His hands gripped Riki’s pant leg tight.

“What about his heartbeat?” Riki continued.

“Alive. Strong. Fast.” Yang frowned with his eyes still closed. “Too fast.”

“He’s worried about you.” Riki moved one hand to mostly cover Yang’s eyes. “I need you to slowly open your eyes.”

He felt Yang’s eyelashes move against his palm.

“Does the light bother you?”

“No.”

“Okay. I’m gonna slowly take my hand away.”

Yang blinked a couple times before his gaze zeroed in on the empath by Riki’s feet. “Hiro.”

“Master!” The empath jumped up from the floor, wrapping his arms around Yang. Hiro sobbed when Yang wrapped his arms around him in return.

Riki whipped around, stalking back to the center of the room. “What the fuck was that?”

“Watch your language,” Orphe sneered.

He waved that away, stepping closer to the table. “What gives you the right to do that to them? Huh? You’d torture one of your own just to see that I fail? Is that it? Or are you such petty dicks that you enjoy putting him through that?”

Orphe stood slowly, his expression stony. “You will watch your tongue, mongrel, or I will have it removed.”

Riki’d had enough. He threw caution out the airlock and actively scanned everyone in the room. The two empaths still kneeling and Orphe radiated fury. Aisha was so disconnected emotionally that Riki could only pick up vague curiosity. The three having a reunion behind him were wrapped in a bubble of relief, leftover distress, and hints of anger. The rest of the room was in various states of shock—even though most of their faces wore blank expressions. Zeke was the only Sentinel radiating disapproval, frowning at Orphe.

This discovery relaxed Riki. Only slightly. It seemed Orphe and maybe Aisha were behind this stunt. It’s possible the shock from the other Sentinels stemmed from Riki being able to wake Yang. But it could also be because a fellow Sentinel had been used basically as a lab rat. Either way, Riki understood that Orphe was the one he needed to keep an eye on. Aisha, too, but in a different way. He’d have to look into it more when he could.

Riki stood his ground, crossing his arms over his chest. “We done?”

Orphe opened his mouth, but Zeke put a hand on his arm and stood. They appeared to have a staring contest.

Riki frowned. Looking closely, Riki could see the Sentinels’ mouths barely moving. There wasn’t any sound, but Riki was damn sure they were talking. He watched the interactions between everyone at the table before they seemed to reach a conclusion.

Orphe sat, expression pinched.

Then Zeke sat and smiled at Riki. “Have a seat, Riki, so we may conclude this test.”

He took a few steps back and sat in his chair, arms still crossed.

“Pets are tested thoroughly before they are brought to us for purchase,” Zeke began. “This test today was more condensed and extreme to make sure you have the essential qualities for a Sentinel’s Pet. You have gone above and beyond our expectations.”

Riki rolled his eyes. That wasn’t saying much.

Zeke continued, “We do have a question for you.”

“What?”

“Which method did you use to wake Sentinel Yang?”

“Emotional blocking,” Riki grunted.

More than a few of the people in the room frowned.

Zeke leaned forward. “Explain.”

Riki shrugged. “His spirit was drowning in misery. I put up shields to block out the misery so his mind could work again. I took them down after he reoriented his senses on his empath.”

“Sentinels do not have a spirit,” Orphe sneered.

Riki snorted. “Obviously you do. It wouldn’t have worked if you didn’t.”

“There is not scientific data that supports the existence of spirit or a soul,” Aisha stated.

“Look, call it whatever you want: spirit, soul, core, emotions, heart, whatever. I blocked his emotional pain so his rational mind could take over. You can’t deny that it worked.”

The Sentinels exchanged glances. Now, Riki knew they were actually talking to each other.

“Very well,” Zeke said. “We are willing to confer you with a grade of A, but there are some conditions to the grade.”

His brow furrowed. “Like what?”

“There haven’t been many recent studies on empaths. The Council would like to further discuss the method you used today and other things you may know.”

Riki bristled. “I’m not a lab rat.”

Zeke tilted his head, frowning. “Of course not.”

“I believe,” Katze interjected, “that Riki is concerned about being part of an experiment. It will take time away from his Sentinel.”

“I see,” Zeke said, his expression clearing. “I actually meant for you and Sentinel Iason to be present during these discussions.”

This felt like a trap. Riki was apprehensive to say yes, but he knew that saying no to a Sentinel would cause an uproar. Dealing with these fuckers was giving Riki a headache and he ready to be done. “Would I be talking to them,” Riki gestured at the whole table, “or just you?” he asked Zeke.

“To me. As Chief of Natural Sciences, it is my duty to conduct research into this area.”

There was a spike of anger from Katze. Surprised, Riki glanced over at his former Black Market employer. Katze lifted his chin, eyes intense.

Riki sighed and shrugged, going for casual. “Whatever, sure.”

Katze lowered his chin and finally blinked. Zeke smiled. “Very well. You have a grade of A and are now an official Pet of Eos.”

Riki nodded and got up, leaving the room without a word.

\- - -

For the first fifteen minutes after the doors closed behind Riki, Iason waited patiently. Fifteen minutes after that, Iason began answering messages on his wrist comm. Fifteen minutes after that, Iason ignored the messages and resisted the urge to force the door open. It shouldn’t take this long.

Riki came storming out of the room fifty-six minutes and twelve seconds after he went in. That was three times longer than the average grading test. Iason assumed they would grill Riki relentlessly. However, it seemed they did something to upset his empath. His heart had a rapid beat and he reeked sourly of anger. Riki went past without a word, heading straight for the lift. Iason followed.

“Top suite,” Iason commanded as he entered the lift with Riki. The doors slid shut as the Testing Council began exiting the room. It was strange for Riki to be silent if he was upset. When they reached their suite and the door closed behind them, Riki finally found his words.

“Fuck those assholes!”

Iason watched Riki pace in the living area, swearing and clenching his hands into fists.

“Orphe. That asshole must’ve threatened that poor kid. Does he have so little respect for other Sentinels? No wonder they treat me like shit. Threatening an empath and sending his Sentinel spiraling into fugue is just another fucking day here! Welcome to Eos—the tower of Sentinel pride and hypocrisy.”

Riki continued to rant aimlessly as he paced. Iason pieced together most of what occurred in the grading room.

“Riki.”

“What?” he snapped.

“Do you want to smoke?”

Riki paused, turning to look at him. “Are you serious?”

Iason picked up the cigs from the table and headed out to the balcony. The screen surrounding the balcony filtered in some of the afternoon breeze, but blocked out all the noise and scent from the city below. He walked to the edge and turned, waiting for Riki to follow.

His empath walked slowly out onto the balcony. Confusion and the breeze helped take away some of the anger Riki was steeped in. He took the pack of cigs from Iason, a frown of confusion on Riki’s face.

“This a shitty time for one of your tests.”

Iason nodded. “I’ll wait inside. Whenever you’re done, come in and shower.”

“Okay,” Riki agreed hesitantly. “You’re weird. You know that, right?”

Iason allowed himself a small smile, reaching out to stroke his thumb over Riki’s cheekbone. “So you’ve said.”

Riki leaned into his touch before pulling away and opening the pack of cigs.

Iason went back into the suite’s library and called Katze.

\- - -

Iason made sure the windows were opaque before he had Daryl show Katze into the library.

“Alpha,” Katze greeted, bowing low.

“Sit, Katze.”

The Onyx Sentinel sat at the opposite end of the sectional where Iason was seated. He refused a drink from Daryl, turning to Iason when they were alone again.

“Riki caused a fair amount of upset during his test,” Katze offered.

“I think Riki would say they caused it themselves.”

Katze had a look of consideration, but neither agreed nor disagreed.

“Which Sentinel was it?”

“Yang.”

Iason frowned. “Was Zeke aware that one of his scientists was being used for the test?”

Katze shook his head. “Not until he was lead through the door.”

“And his Pet?”

“Also part of the test. His wrists were covered in bruises.”

Iason wouldn’t put it past Orphe to arrest the empath and tell Yang that he’d been killed accidently. And Yang—one of the more gentle and trusting Sentinels—would have taken Orphe at his word. They had been Pet and Sentinel for 23 years. The longest pairing in all of Eos history. It was easy to understand why Riki was so upset. The whole thing set Iason’s teeth on edge.

“Riki makes the others nervous.”

Iason brought his attention back to Katze. “How so?”

Katze hesitated a moment.

It was rare for Katze to hesitate. Iason was sure he wouldn’t like whatever came next.

“He read three other empaths in a matter of seconds. His attitude is flippant, volatile, and dismissive. It took him only thirty minutes to bring Yang out of fugue. It seemed to take very little effort for him. Truthfully, I didn’t expect Yang to wake at all. When Riki described the method he used, I’ve never heard of it before. And I’m not the only one. To appease the others, Zeke made further discussion of Riki’s abilities part of his grade confirmation.”

Iason raised an eyebrow. “Zeke has yet to inform me of this.”

“I imagine you will hear from him soon. He went to check on Yang after we adjourned.”

He nodded, taking all of this in. “Orphe aside, who else do you believe is a danger to Riki?”

“Gilbert and Marcus,” Katze answered immediately. “Neither a comfortable with a non-citizen outside of Ceres’ borders. Yesterday, Marcus even asked Jupiter’s permission to dispose of Ceres altogether and reclaim the land for Midas. He was denied.”

Marcus’ request was news to Iason. Marcus and Gilbert’s hatred of Ceres wasn’t new. As the Chiefs of Justice and Intelligence, respectively, they’ve had their share of dealing with non-citizens since the rebellion. “Of course,” Iason agreed. “They may not like Ceres, but there’s a reason Jupiter keeps things the way they are.”

Katze nodded as Iason heard the balcony door open. He tracked Riki’s heartbeat through the suite. He turned back to Katze as the shower turned on.

“And Aisha?”

“I believe Orphe followed her suggestions about how to test Riki. Also, she spoke out against Riki’s description of his method to help Yang. Riki said he shielded Yang’s spirit so that his mind could wake without emotional distress.”

Iason raised his eyebrow. “I see.”

Since their civilization was founded on scientific thought and discovery, he doubted any on Amoi would take Riki seriously if he talked about spirits. But if anyone could make Iason believe in the concept of spirit, it was Riki. His empath seemed to laugh at the normal realms of possibility.

“Anything else, Katze?”

The Onyx was quiet for a moment before he said, “Shall I assign a bodyguard to Riki?”

He clenched his hands. “No. Riki wouldn’t want that.” Iason wanted it. He wanted it very much, but he knew Riki would object. The idea of Riki being hurt clutched at his insides.

Iason stood from sectional, and Katze followed.

“Thank you for coming, Katze.”

“Of course, Alpha.”

He led his subordinate out of the suite then headed to the bedroom. Riki was exiting the shower. He watched the drops of water slide down Riki’s back. His skin was littered with scars, but whole and clean. It called to him. Iason crossed the room in a millisecond, crowding behind Riki and pressing his empath’s hips into the counter.

Riki moaned as Iason licked the water off his shoulders. “Iason?”

He turned Riki’s head and ravished his empath’s mouth. There was chemical taste in Riki’s mouth from the cigs, but Iason pushed through it to Riki’s natural intoxicating taste. Riki’s lips were plush and red from Iason’s teeth when they parted.

“Iason,” Riki said breathlessly. He reached back, holding on to Iason’s hip. “You okay?”

Iason growled low in his chest. “I would kill them.” He pulled Riki closer and mouthed at his neck. “If they harmed you, I’d kill them all.”

“It’s okay, Iason. I’m okay.” Riki turned, wrapping his arms around Iason’s neck. Iason wrapped his arms around Riki’s waist and stood, lifting his empath off the floor with his height alone. “Take a deep breath, Iason. What do I smell like?”

He closed his eyes, inhaling at Riki’s neck. “Cleansers. Blood under your skin. Smooth musk that leaves a bite in the back of my throat.”

Riki’s fingers stroked through Iason’s hair. “And my heart?”

“Strong. Rapid, but slowing down.”

“My body? How’s it feel?”

Iason squeezed Riki a little tighter before leaning over, letting Riki’s feet find the floor again. “Muscular. Compact. Humanly fragile.”

“Fragile to you, but I don’t break easy.” Riki squeezed him back. Iason felt some tension drain from his body and melted against Riki. “Now, how do I make you feel?”

“Safe. Content. Excited. Worried.”

“I know,” Riki murmured, massaging Iason’s neck. “I know.”

Normally, Iason never had a problem keeping track of time. He didn’t care about that now. Things like time and obligation faded away as he held onto what was most important. Holding Riki felt so good, he let it consume his focus. He enjoyed every lost second of it. Iason’s awareness broadened when Riki sagged heavily in his arms, scenting of exhaustion. Lifting up Riki again, Iason took him to bed.

He leaned over to lay Riki in their bed. Riki’s arms stayed lock around Iason’s neck. “Stay. Please?”

Iason couldn’t help but oblige. He lay down and gathered Riki in his arms, letting his empath rest.

\- - -

Not long after they woke the next morning, Iason was called to his office. They had spent the rest of the day in bed together—not giving a fuck about anything else. Riki felt less likely to punch people after spending time with Iason.

Daryl bustled around the suite, making them lunch and then cleaning. All Riki could do in the suite was eat, read, or calisthenics. He got bored enough that venturing down to the marketplace for different cigs sounded like a good idea. Iason didn’t like how the other ones made him taste. He never said anything, but Riki felt it.

“I’ll be back,” Riki said on the way to the door, putting on his jacket.

Daryl appeared from around a corner, gloved hands holding a weird tool that buzzed. “I’ll come with you, Master Riki.”

“Don’t bother.” Riki tossed the cig pack at Daryl, who barely caught it. “Gonna pick up cigs that taste better. Shouldn’t take long.”

“Oh. Very well, Master Riki.”

Riki rolled his eyes as he entered the lift. “Be right back, Master Daryl.”

Daryl made a face and opened his mouth. The doors shut and the lift descended. Riki breathed a sigh of relief that lasted until the doors opened again.

He was watched everywhere he went. Riki ignored the staring, whispers, and banging against his shields. The small reprieve he had in the lift gave him an idea. Riki tried retracing his and Daryl’s path to the conservatory, but he got turned around. Luckily, he happened to find a different conservatory.

A blast of cool air greeted him as the door slid open. Riki took in a deep breath and watched it form a cloud in the air when he exhaled. He followed the paths to the soft sound of water. Through the tall, prickly trees Riki could see water running over a bed of rocks. He stuffed his hands in his jacket and sat on a bench nearby. Compared to the hallway, it was quiet. He revealed in it.

Things were more fucked up than Riki thought. Eos wanted to get rid of him. He knew that would happen, but the lengths they were willing to go reminded Riki of the slums—just different in the execution. Instead of fists, stealing, murder, and rape, people in Eos preferred to point fingers, bend rules, and set up traps. Iason walked a fine line keeping him here.

Riki sighed, watching his breath form clouds again.

Iason suggested a bodyguard until things calmed down. His pride prickled at the idea. Not to mention he despised the idea of someone following his every move. Iason was different. Riki didn’t mind when Iason followed him with his senses. They had an understanding, and Riki enjoyed time around him. Everyone else could fuck off though. This was the first time he’d been by himself in a week and a half—he was enjoying the shit out of it.

Of fucking course someone walked into the conservatory right then.

Riki shook his head, locking his shields up tight. He hoped they would take the hint and go away.

“Hello? Master Riki?” a voice filtered through the trees.

He got up and followed the path to the exit.

“Please,” the voice pleaded from farther away. “I wanted to thank you for helping my Master yesterday.”

Riki slowed to a stop. He relaxed his shields a little, taking in the other person. The basic tone of the signature was similar to Hiro from yesterday. The notes were completely different. If it was the same empath, he was a lot happier with an excited edge to his emotions. And he was coming closer. Riki stood where he was and waited. For what, he really wasn’t sure.

Hiro rounded the corner. A bright smile bloomed on his face before it turned into something more shy.

Riki really didn’t know what to make of it.

The empath stopped in front of Riki and knelt, bowing so low his forehead touched the ground. He said something in a language Riki didn’t understand then followed it with, “Thank you, Master Riki. I, Ahava Hiro, owe you a debt of gratitude.”

He sounded and felt so fucking sincere that Riki frowned in confusion.

Less than a handful of people in Eos hadn’t been a dick to him so far. Not that he’d been expecting flowers and poems, but the open hostility caught Riki off guard. He figured they’d be too prim and proper for shit like that. This grateful and friendly approach threw another wrench in the airbike.

Fucking Eos.

“No problem,” Riki said with a shrug. When the empath didn’t move or speak again, Riki turned for the exit.

“Wait!”

Riki stopped and glanced over his shoulder. “What?”

Hiro was still on his knees. At least his head was off the floor now. “How do you wish my debt to be repaid?”

Seemed like Daryl missed something on his rules and etiquette speech. “You don’t owe me anything. Look…” Riki turned to face Hiro. “Get off the fucking floor.” It felt gross to see someone willingly prostrate themselves to him.

Hiro did a weird salutation with his hands then rose gracefully to his feet. One side of his head was shaved and the other had long, brown hair. A copper and gem-encrusted collar graced his neck. He gave another shy smile then tucked his hands behind his back.

“Don’t…” Riki took a step back, pointing at the other empath. “I need to see your hands. Slowly.” He doubted Hiro actually had a weapon, but Riki didn’t want to gamble. Some psychos in Ceres were happiest right before stabbing someone.

Wide-eyed, Hiro slowly brought his hands back in front. They were empty. “All of this must be strange to a man hardened by Ceres.”

He frowned. “What do you know about Ceres?”

“Only what my Master tells me, but I trust him implicitly. I have been his since my sixteenth birthday. I am pure-bred. They trained me at the Academy.” Hiro’s chest puffed up a little.

“Uh-huh.” Riki didn’t think any of those things were something to be proud of. Especially the breed thing. Pure-bred meant being designed in a lab. Big fucking deal. “So what’s this shit about a debt?”

“A debt is to be paid when you save a life.”

Riki rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I got that. But what’re you expecting me to ask for?”

“Whatever favor or treasure you wish of me, I will do. I can even bare your children if you or your Master wish for such a thing.”

Riki blinked, looking over the appearance of the other empath. Distinctly male. And young. Probably no more than mid-twenties, but undoubtedly pumped with nanites since he was pure-bred. Nanites made looks deceiving in Eos.

Hiro shivered, bringing his arms closer to his chest.

“Yeah, no thanks.” Riki turned and walked out of the conservatory.

“There must be something I can do to repay this debt,” Hiro said, following Riki.

He shook his head. “There isn’t any debt. And, no, I don’t want anything from you.”

Hiro kept pace beside him. “But there is! If you had not helped, my Master would have withered. I know my own skill. I… I don’t believe I would have been able to reach him.”

Riki stopped, which made Hiro stop, too. “If I never came here, the test never would’ve happened. And if Orphe wasn’t such a petty dick, he would’ve picked a test that didn’t put someone else in danger. That’s on him, not us.” He paused, reading the other empath. “You could’ve reached your Sentinel. You got the strength. Skill can be taught.”

He turned and continued to the marketplace. He could feel Hiro’s tumultuous emotions still following him, but he didn’t talk. That was fine with Riki.

The vendor selling cigs had a large collection. Riki hadn’t taken the time to look around before. He just bought the cheapest he could find. Now, he looked at the selection. Herbals were a possibility, but a display of vapes caught his eye. Riki started smelling the scents offered before committing to looking at the vape styles.

“You are able to smoke around your Master?” Riki’s shadow finally said in awe.

Riki shrugged. “So far.” He almost mentioned the taste thing, but kept it to himself.

He ended up picking a scent that was good, but light. A plain black vape and one tube of liquid was expensive. More than Riki wanted to spend, but the vendor didn’t blink an eye. And, if this didn’t bother Iason, Riki could keep smoking and it would be worth it.

Riki was putting his purchase in his jacket pocket when he felt them coming. Two people were pissed. He took Hiro by the arm and lead him away from the vendor.

“You need to go.”

“But we haven’t settled–”

Riki could feel the exact moment when Hiro knew what was coming. The other empath started slowing down and shaking, oozing fear. He frowned. Riki pushed Hiro against a wall, turning to stand in front and block Hiro from the newcomers. Riki let one of his outer shields expand to include Hiro.

That bitch, Mimea, and what looked like the other male empath from yesterday stood in front of Riki. They looked as pissed as they projected. That surprised Riki a little, but there were no Sentinels around to fake it for—no audience. No audience that mattered to them anyway. Plenty of other people were starting to stare.

Mimea was wearing a lacy dress that left nothing to the imagination. Same diamond and emerald collar around her neck that fanned over her chest.

The guy wasn’t much better. He had on skimpy shorts and sandals that wove up his calf. The rest of his tanned body was on display. His collar was different colored metals woven around his neck in an intricate design. Short brown hair and brown eyes that looked at Riki with distain. He crossed his arms, flexing his muscles.

Riki rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

Mimea gave him a fake smile. “We thought we’d welcome you to Eos.”

A welcoming party in the slums never ended well. Riki braced his feet, shifting to take a subtle fighting stance. “I doubt that. What. Do. You. Want?”

Both of them projected a spike of irritation. “You just blurt out whatever comes to your slumdog mind, don’t you?” the guy said.

“Sure.” Riki smirked. “It’s all part of the mongrel charm.”

Mimea’s face darkened, pointing with her chin behind Riki. “Is part of your mongrel charm attracting quivering lapdogs?”

“I’d rather be around a lapdog than a straight up bitch like you.” Riki felt Hiro’s fingers tangle in his jacket.

“Watch your filthy mouth, slum whore,” the guy warned, uncrossing his arms and taking a step forward.

Riki’s expression darkened. He radiated violence on purpose. “I don’t care how pussyblind you are. You step up against me? I’ll make you regret it.”

The guy pulled back his big fist and punched Riki on the cheek. Riki took it—his head barely moved. He sneered at the guy and his cosmetic muscles. “My turn.”

Riki stepped in and whipped the guy in the nose with a fist. Blood went everywhere. The guy stumbled back, holding his face. Blood dripping from between his fingers and down his arms. Riki felt something stab viciously against his shields. It bounced off his shields and back to the sender as intended, making Mimea scream in pain and rage. He turned to face her.

Mimea lunged forward with her hands—expression furious and ready to claw his face off. Riki let Mimea get in one good swipe before he grabbed her other arm as he turned, flipping her on her back. She hit the ground hard, wheezing out a groan.

It was almost like being home again. Except it was pathetic.

And now guards were headed in his direction through the growing crowd. Shit.

Riki grabbed Hiro’s arm and went the opposite direction. Hiro seemed in a state of shock. Riki dragged him all the way to the lifts before he came to life.

“Oh, Master Riki, your face!”

Riki touched his cheek. There was some blood, but not much. “It’s fine.” He pointed to the bank of lifts. “Which one goes to your suite?”

“No, we must take you to the medical wing for treatment,” Hiro argued.

“Not with guards coming this way.” Riki tugged Hiro toward the lift with bronze doors, hoping it meant what he thought.

“But–” Hiro dug his heels in.

Riki wound an arm around Hiro’s waist and picked him up, depositing the other empath in the lift alone. “Go home.” He pushed Hiro deeper into the lift. The doors closed on Hiro’s conflicted expression.

Riki sighed and shook his head, walking down to the lift with gold doors.

\- - ­-

“Your face,” Daryl gasped in greeting.

“It’s not that bad.” Riki splashed water on his face to wash off the cleaner. His cheek was a little red from the punch. The scratches on his forehead and opposite cheek were swollen, but they weren’t even bleeding anymore.

“I have to inform Master Iason,” Daryl said, walking away.

“Whoa, whoa, hold up.” Riki pulled Daryl to a stop by the collar of his shirt. “We don’t need to tell Iason. Isn’t there a healing wand around here somewhere?”

Daryl shook his head. “Only one that works with nanites to speed the healing process.”

“Then how’d you heal me so quick?” Riki asked, pointing to the healed phaser wound on his side.

“Master Iason instructed me to borrow a biobed from Master Zeke’s lab. I returned it after you were healed.”

“Shit.” The damage wasn’t much, but he knew Iason wouldn’t be happy about it. He’d been hoping it could be healed before Iason saw it.

“I should have gone with you.”

Riki shook his head. “You would’ve been a liability, and I already had one of those.”

Daryl frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” He paused. “Can’t we wait and tell Iason when he gets back? It’s not that bad and I’m –”

“I would be punished if I did not report this to Master Iason as soon as I could.”

Riki sighed, waving Daryl away. “Fucking fine.” He went to wait in the suite library.

It didn’t take long for Iason to show up. And, like Riki thought, Iason wasn’t happy. The Sentinel stormed into the suite and headed straight for him. Iason’s expression was dark, but his fingers were gentle as he cradled Riki’s face.

“Who did this?”

“Iason.” Riki rested his hands on top of Iason’s. “I’m fine. I swear.”

The bell to the suite chimed. Iason growled and briefly bared his teeth at the door, letting his hands fall away from Riki. Riki blinked in surprise at that. Then he had to bite back a sigh as Daryl led a caravan of people into the suite’s library—Zeke, Orphe, and three guards. There were so many chaotic emotions in the room that Riki started projecting calm just to get them to quiet down.

“You can take the mongrel out of the slums, but you cannot take the slums out of the mongrel,” Orphe said with a grin.

Riki rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

“Take him,” Orphe ordered the guards.

“There’s been a misunderstanding,” Zeke said.

At the same time, Iason stepped in front of Riki and commanded, “Do. Not. Touch. Him.”

Riki leaned to the side so he could see around Iason. The guards were frozen, glancing between Iason and Orphe. Zeke was now between the two other Blondies, hands up in a nonthreatening pose.

Iason took a deep breath. “What is he being charged with, Orphe?”

“Disturbing the peace and an unprovoked attack on three Pets in the marketplace.”

Riki frowned. Three? “The fuck I didn’t.”

“There is no need to lie, mongrel,” Orphe simpered. “The whole thing was caught on the cameras.”

“Play it then,” Riki challenged. “It was self-defense, asshole.”

Iason reached back and squeezed Riki’s hip. “Riki has a right to protect himself as per my orders. If he has attacked others out of malice, I need to see the evidence for myself.”

“Very well,” Orphe sighed, walking over to the desk on the far side of the library.

The windows darkened. Over the desk, the video began playing on the holoscreen. The angle was from a camera in front of Riki, so the other two empaths faces couldn’t be seen at all. There was no sound. It started just before Riki pushed Hiro against a wall and ended abruptly as they left for the lifts.

“As you can clearly see,” Orphe began while the video played on a loop, “the mongrel went to attack Yang’s pet. Raoul and Aisha’s Pets went to intervene and were attacked for their trouble.”

“That’s not what fucking happened,” Riki shouted.

Iason squeezed his hip harder until Riki winced. The pressure disappeared immediately, but Iason’s hand stayed in place. “What about video before and after the altercation?” Iason questioned.

Orphe shrugged, messing with the holoscreen for a minute before the new video started.

Riki watched himself walk around the level. From the second he left the lift to when he got back on, Riki was followed—Hiro, too, since he was Riki’s shadow for most of the trip. The video switched from camera to camera as it tracked their progress. Iason’s thumb caressed Riki’s hip bone as they watched.

“My empath was correct,” Iason declared when the video started from the beginning again. “Not only was he defending himself, but Yang’s empath as well.”

Orphe’s grin was gone. “According to Steen, they tried a friendly approach to distract the mongrel from attacking Yang’s Pet. Steen only attacked after Riki was hostile and insulted Mimea.”

Riki snorted.

“Was that funny, mongrel?”

“Kinda.” Riki shrugged. “Just ask Hiro about how _friendly_ they were. They projected so much anger he was shaking behind me.”

“That is true,” Zeke interjected.

Riki blinked in surprise. He could feel Iason’s surprise as well.

“Hiro was worried about Riki’s injuries,” Zeke continued. “He came to the lab. He was quite distraught after relaying the story to Yang and myself. Yang took his Pet home, and I came to see to Riki’s injuries.” Zeke held up a case with the medical symbol on it.

Orphe glared at Iason. “There must be punishment for disturbing the peace. He cannot break rules and get away with it.”

Iason nodded. “I will privately beat Riki to my satisfaction. I trust you will enact the same judgement on Raoul and Aisha’s empaths—since they were also caught on camera disturbing the peace.”

A muscle in Orphe’s jaw jumped. “Of course.”

“I’m glad we could settle this matter peaceably,” Zeke grinned, walking over to the sectional and setting his medical case on the table in front of it. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Orphe, I need to see to my patient.”

Orphe turned on his heel and left the suite, taking the guards with him.

Iason hooked his arm around Riki’s waist and lead him over to the sectional.

“I told you I’m fine,” Riki argued.

“I would feel better if you were healed. I know you take pride in your scars, but I don’t want to see these.”

Riki sighed. “Fine.” He sat on the table in front of Zeke. “You better have something for a non-nanite healing.”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Zeke pulled out a wand and tube full of plasma. He applied the liquid to Riki’s bruise and scratches with gloved hands. “Are you in much pain?”

Riki shook his head.

“Close your eyes.”

He glanced at Iason before reluctantly closing his eyes. Riki felt Iason’s hand caress the back of his neck in reassurance. Then something clicked on. Riki felt a warm, bright light being waved in front of his face. It made his skin itch.

“You could have attacked first,” Zeke pointed out, slowly passing the wand over Riki’s face. “Why didn’t you?”

Riki shrugged. “That’s what they wanted me to do. And I’m allergic to following the expectations of assholes.” Most of Eos wanted him gone. They were just looking for a reason. Riki was determined not to give them one. Iason needed him here.

Zeke chuckled. “I can believe that.”

Iason massaged Riki’s neck while they waited. Riki lost track of how many times the wand passed over his face. He was trying not to scratch his skin. Zeke passed the wand over his face two more times before Riki heard a click.

“There you are. Good as new.”

“Thank you, Zeke.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Riki said, rubbing his eyes before blinking them open.

Zeke put the kit back together. Then he stood, leaving it on the table. “I’ll leave that here. I hope you won’t need to use it again.”

Riki snorted.

Iason showed Zeke out of the suite. Riki rubbed hands over his newly healed face. The skin didn’t itch anymore, but it still tingled. His cheek didn’t even feel tender.

Fingers ran through Riki’s hair and he looked up. Iason was grinning at him. “Are you ready for your punishment?”

He gaped up at Iason. “Are you fucking serious?”

“I promised to punish you to my _satisfaction_ , and I keep my promises.” Iason tugged on Riki’s neck until he stood. He brushed their noses together. “Do you trust me?”

Riki looked into Iason’s pale blue eyes then nodded.

Iason’s lips were hot against Riki’s, and he melted into Iason’s arms. Iason lifted Riki up, and Riki wrapped his legs around the Sentinel’s waist. The trip to the bedroom was slow. Riki passed the time by exploring Iason’s mouth.

When Iason sat on the bed, he broke the kiss and massaged Riki’s neck. “I need you to undress. Please.”

Riki grinned and slid off Iason’s lap. He undressed quickly. Most of the clothes went to the floor. His jacket was tossed onto a nearby chair.

Iason beckoned him closer.

Gloriously nude, Riki stepped closer and stood between Iason’s legs.

“I have noticed,” Iason said, hands gliding up Riki’s chest, “that you find some pain stimulating.”

Iason pinched Riki’s nipples. Riki hissed as his body shivered through a wave of pleasure/pain.

“Lay on your stomach, please.”

Riki crawled to the center of the bed. He paused and let Iason place a pillow under his hips. There was a rustle of clothing then the bed dipped as Iason knelt beside Riki’s hip. Riki pillowed his head with his arms. Iason’s hot hands rubbed over Riki’s low back and thigh.

“Let me know if you need to stop.”

“Stop wha– Oh, mother fuck!”

Iason’s teeth clamped down on Riki’s ass cheek. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough that Riki knew it would leave a mark. Teeth were replaced by massaging hands. The motion rubbed Riki’s cock into the pillow. He couldn’t help groaning.

Massaging hands held Riki’s hips still right before teeth clamped into his other ass cheek.

“Ah,” Riki shuddered. “What the fuck, Iason?”

A hand came down on the first bite mark. Pain melted into something more pleasurable and fizzled up Riki’s spine.

“If someone asks whether you were punished, we will be able to truthfully say that you were _beaten to my satisfaction._ ” Iason’s hand slapped over the second bite mark, making Riki moan. “When you sit in view of the cameras, they will see you flinch.” Iason slapped Riki’s ass again. “Your skin is turning a beautiful shade of red.” Another slap.

“Please,” Riki panted, squirming on the bed. “I need you to fuck me.”

“Patience, Riki.”

His empath’s growl turned into a moan as Iason brought his hand down again. Iason took his time working Riki into a frenzy. Musk and pheromones drenched the air in the bedroom. Iason consumed the rich scent in large gulps.

Iason had wanted to renew his imprint on Riki as soon as he stepped into the suite. The scratches had Iason close to ripping someone to shreds. Riki hadn’t even smelled angry, merely frustrated. He could understand why after watching the video. His empath did everything he could to defend himself, their arrangement, and Yang’s empath within Eos’ rules and even still—it was almost used against him.

He made quick work of lubricating Riki’s hole then turned Riki over, moving between his empath’s legs. Iason felt impatient. Too many things had occurred in the past few days. He needed this connection—this relief—as much as Riki seemed to.

Iason willed his cock to a thinner girth before pushing in. Riki’s arms and legs wrapped around Iason, pulling him closer. His empath’s fingers tangled in Iason’s hair and pulled insistently. Their hips met. Red skin of Riki’s ass was warmer than normal against Iason.

“More,” Riki moaned and circled his hips. “Fuck, I need more.”

Taking Riki’s mouth, Iason began to thrust—slowly willing his cock to swell. Iason took pleasure in giving Riki everything he begged for.

\- - -

His ass ached, and he felt well fucked. Iason maneuvered his body, draping Riki across Iason’s chest. Sleep felt so close. Riki was ready to sleep for a few hours. Or days. He was almost under when Iason broke the silence.

“It would be best if Daryl went to the marketplace in your stead for a while.”

“Mmm,” Riki grunted. Not like he wanted to go there any time soon. Everyone needed to calm the fuck down. Riki thought making himself scarce would help with that.

“I had to reschedule my appointment with the Karinese Ambassador,” Iason said out of nowhere.

“Mmm.”

“It takes place on the planet of Karin nine days from now.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I will need you to fly us there.”

Riki paused before lifting his head. He blinked, getting the sleep out of his eyes. “You wanna wha’?”

Iason had a small smile on his face. “Would you fly us to the Karin Star System?”

A grin broke out on Riki’s face. He offered to fly Iason places when they were making their arrangement, but he didn’t think Iason would actually take him up on it. “Just you and me?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Iason’s smile faded. “Eos’ Ambassador to the Karin Star System and his empath must come as well.” He rubbed the back of Riki’s neck before asking, “Would you still want to fly us there?”

Riki shrugged. As long as it wasn’t Mimea, Orphe, Raoul, or any other assholes like them, who cares. “Fuck yeah, I will.” Riki kissed Iason, happy that a break from the chaos of Eos was in sight.

END


End file.
